


Pogo con p de pobre

by SarciarSam



Series: alguien con letra de algo. [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto V RP, Gta V Roleplay, SPAINRP - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: A los 27 años de Gustabo, por primera vez Pogo mataría a alguien:
Series: alguien con letra de algo. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pogo con p de pobre

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar la portada de este fanfic siguiéndome en Wattpad como @SarciarSam

* * *

**Ambientación: Melanie Martinez - Tag you're it**

Si alguien hubiera visto la cuenta bancaria de Gustabo a los 25 años, Pogo se sentiría avergonzado. Ni siquiera tenía una, guarda su dinero debajo del colchón, como todo un pobre. Y Pogo estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un pobre «¡qUE MIeDo!».

_~~«LOs poBReS NO mEreCEn VivIr.»~~ _

La primera vez que llegó, Gustabo ya era un adulto. Trabajaba en una cafetería cualquiera junto a Horacio, su hermano -estúpido y con la misma pobreza-. ~~Tal vez~~ fue cuando la mujer que atendió le lanzó dinero a la cara _«cómprate algo, que se ve que te falta»_ , o ~~tal vez~~ por la vez que otra mujer le dijo: _«¿pagas mi comida? a no, seguro ni tienes»_ , ~~tal vez~~ por las otras miles de veces que le dijeron lo mismo o sinónimos, ~~tal vez~~ por quienes se iban sin pagar y tenía que arreglárselas él. A esos primeros tampoco les culpaba, se notaba la pobreza de Gustabo, se olía _«yO HArÍa lo MISmo»_. A esos últimos -los que se iban- los condenaba, eran tan pobres que se sentía fatal por como Gustabo no podía olerles como él lo hacía.

_~~«POr esO ME nECesiTaS»~~ _

_~~ «¿quÉ HarÍas SiN mÍ?» ~~ _

Gustabo era el único pobre que podía soportar, no tenia de otra.

Cuando él salió de su cueva - _«¡al fin!»_ vivió años soportándolo- las cosas cambiaron: Gustabo y Pogo tenían que conseguir dinero de dónde sea, ser ricos, como debía ser -ya tienen el carácter-. No era mucho -lamentablemente-, pero si un comienzo. No dejaría que alguno de los dos fuera tratado de esa forma, si ese inútil no puede por sí mismo, lo haría él.

Entonces Pogo comenzó a robar, atracar, duplicar la venta de droga que Gustabo ya tenía -lo que sea necesario-. Con ello compró armas para mejorar la calidad y cuando ya no necesito más -cuando fue suficiente para las circunstancias-, se compró su primera ropa decente, lo más parecido a como él era por dentro: un traje de colores, rojo y azul con una pajarita amarilla. Poco después se compró maquillaje blanco, negro, morado. Era perfecto, hermoso, de primera. Todo real -con algunas cuantas deudas-.

_~~Como merecían.~~ _

Con él tiempo consiguió más y más. Horacio no mostraba sospechas, encantado estaba: más dinero, más ropa, más maquillaje, más gel para su terrible cresta.

_« ~~nO DeberÍamOS CoMpArtiR LO nUesTRo coN eSe ImBÉciL»~~_

Todo estaba bien, estable… pero necesitaba más.

La oferta ya estaba hecha, solo faltaba aceptar. Podrían tener mucho más dinero con esto. El puto Horacio se estaba entrometiendo, le pedía que no hiciera nada. Pero esa pasta debía llegar a sus bolsillos, a su tarjeta. _«A QUieN coJOneS lE iMpORta»_ , para Pogo, lo único que veía en Horacio era pobreza, pobreza que le causaba asco. No era su hermano, era de Gustabo. A él… le estorbaba.

_~~Lo dejara para después.~~ _

Ahora tenía que matar a alguien por trescientos de los grandes _«¡QuE esPEluzNAnte dECIR “de los grandes” sOlo SOn miLEs! eSo es De gENte COn pRoBlemAS eCOnÓmIcos»_. Él tenía que ser rico. Él es de clase alta-alta, no alta-baja, mucho menos baja-baja. Él es fantástico, un Dios _«vEtE a La mIeRDa, CoNwaY»_.

A los 27 años de Gustabo, por primera vez Pogo mataría a alguien:

** Octubre de 1997 **

─ ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ─Chilló─ ¡Te daré lo que quieras, no es mucho pero suficiente! ¡Te lo ruego!

El sujeto era demasiado ruidoso, gritaba cada dos por tres y, cuando lo amenazaba diciéndole que si no se callaba iba a disparar -aunque igual lo haría- cerraba la boca con fuerza, haciendo gruñidos pequeños, como si fuera una puerta rechinando. Era molesto, estresante. Cree que le dará una jaqueca.

─ ¡Coño, haberlo dicho antes! ¿¡Tendrás un millón por ahí guardado!? No, ¿verdad? No veo ninguna tarjeta por aquí, ─Puso la cartera al revés─ ¡que pocos recursos tienes!

No lo conocía de nada -ni le importaba- solo tenía órdenes de matarlo, sabe que disfrutara cuando lo haga. Lo que de verdad le asustaba era que haría después, tenía las cosas medio hechas, algo trazadas. Tenía dudas de que tanto funcionaria. Matar, limpiar, tirar, irse. No había cámaras tanto dentro del granero como por el camino de regreso al menos una hora en auto; por si acaso iba maquillado, el traje, una peluca y unos guantes -en el pueblo a veces resultan muy listos-, con un auto robado y listo para salir pitando leches; tirar el pesado cuerpo al mar abierto del sucio pueblecito, junto a las armas y todo lo demás; luego volver a la casa que compartía con su lamentable hermano pobre.

─ ¡Perdóname si te hice algo! ─Agua resbalaban debajo de la venda que cubría sus ojos, eran lágrimas. Le gustaba ver el miedo que tenía. Se lamentaría después de decirlo pero, cuando lo recuerda: _«se Me POnE tIEsA_ _»_ ─ ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Déjame vivir! ¡Te juro que no llamare a la policía, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, o quien eres!

La venda la encontró tirada, de ser sincero, no estaba en sus planes tapar sus ojos. Fue fácil secuestrarlo, paso delante suya con el auto y dijo: _«Hay una fiesta de disfraces, ¿te vienes?»_. ¿Por qué la gente acepta ir con extraños? No le queda claro, pero en su caso:

_~~«pOR Tu PiCo dE ORo, Gustabo»~~ _

_~~ «POr eSo TAMbiÉN Te nECeSitO» ~~ _ ~~~~

Le ató las manos con unas bridas que usó para reparar la puerta del edificio donde vivía con Horacio, después de unos días fingió tirarla.

─ ¡Hombre! ¿¡Qué ganó si te dejo ir!? ~~Pogo~~ no tiene otras opciones. ~~Pogo~~ quiere apretar el gatillo. ~~Pogo~~ quiere ver tu cerebro. ~~Pogo~~ quiere ver el dinero.

Sobre todo el dinero. Se excita tan solo de pensarlo, casi puede sentir cada billete. Se arrepentiría otra vez de decirlo, pero _«LA tENgO tIeSA AhoRa»_ : montaña tras montaña; tan verdes; con Lincoln o Hamilton; cada línea recta, los números tan marcados y negros; el olor a nuevo. Que ganas tenia de matarlo ya.

─ ¡Mi hermano seguro tiene dinero, solo tienes que... ─Lo interrumpió el sonido de una AP. Apretó el gatillo justo en el entrecejo.

Ese pobre estaba a punto de mentirle. Por lo que él sabía, su hermano murió, tampoco debían tomarlo de estúpido, no lo mandaron a matar a alguien sin tener algo de información sobre él, familiares u horarios. Tan solo evitaron darle razones, no necesita nada de eso.

─ Lamento no hablar mucho con usted, pero escuchar a personas con dificultades económicas le da nauseas a Pogo.

Todo salió al pie de la letra. No paso por ninguna complicación -exceptuando que el sujeto era muy pesado-. En cuanto termino los suyo, siguió su camino. Se puso la ropa más común de Gustabo antes de volver a carretera, y cuando llegó a casa, fingió ser él.

─ ¡Gustabo! ¿¡Dónde estabas, tío!? ─Se le veía preocupado, lo demostraba con su expresión y por como el conjunto que llevaba no encajaba con su estilo.─ ¡Que te envíe mensajes! Mira tú móvil.

─ ¡Ostia! me acabe la batería. Tuve que quedarme más tiempo en mi turno, para lavar los baños y eso. Te pensaba avisar pero ya te habías ido.

─ Perdona. Estoy muy despistado, no se me ocurrió preguntar al jefe; ─Notó como agachaba la cabeza, se sentía tonto; para Pogo era tonto.─ casi llamo a la poli.

─ ¡Coño! no es para tanto. Después me invitas un Big Mac y todo solucionado.

Su diversión se acabó para finales del año, cuando Gustabo comenzó a pelear con él por el control. Perdió la batalla dejando mucho dinero en sus bolsillos, deudas y por el correo recibía avisos del banco, comisiones. Horacio apenas podía dirigirle la palabra. Algunas personas iba a darle palizas de vez en cuando: _«¡Ya no soy tan pobre ahora! ¡eh!»_ , la voz en su cabeza siempre respondía: _«PaRa mÍ siEMPre SErÁs pObRE»_. Algo gordo había pasado en su vida…

_~~Pogo se divirtió muchos sin él.~~ _

Fue con un psicólogo. Y arregló todo con Horacio.

Pogo solo volvió a sus 50 años, primero: porque inconscientemente Gustabo se puso la ropa que alguna vez le encantó tanto y, segundo: porque ahora tenía más de cien mil en su cuenta bancaria.

_~~«LO HIcIsTe De mARAvilLA»~~ _

Gustabo sabe que Pogo no tiene la culpa de mucho. Pogo solo es como un acelerador, en cambio, él se encarga de seguir el camino sin pisar freno. ~~Ahora~~ los dos tienen el control, ~~ahora~~ los dos son ricos, ~~ahora~~ se necesitan el uno al otro -como antes-, ~~ahora~~ los dos desean más poder, ~~ahora~~ harán lo que sea para lograr su objetivo.

_~~«Si, lo sé: lo hice de maravilla»~~ _

Con todo eso, Gustabo realmente era muy consciente de que: a las 19:34 horas Pogo apretó un gatillo por primera vez en la cabeza de alguien, 21:58 horas limpio toda la sangre, a las 22:20 llegó a el mar en que lo dejó, y cerca de las 23: 31 volvió a la casa que compartía con Horacio para que al día siguiente fueran a comer fuera.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
>  Esta obra está bajo una [Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
